


Tomo XVIII: No Somos Invencibles

by Cresgo



Series: Anima Beyond: Memeverso (II) [1]
Category: Anima Beyond: Memeverso, Anima: Beyond Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresgo/pseuds/Cresgo
Summary: El momento decisivo ha llegado. La búsqueda de Segunda, la mujer a la que Octavo llama hermana, se trunca al entrar en el pasadizo del palacio. Viridiana, que hasta el momento no había sido más que una monja lasciva y molesta, les ha tendido una trampa. Es el momento de enfrentarse al Sultán, que mantiene una posición ventajosa frente a nuestros protagonistas...





	Tomo XVIII: No Somos Invencibles

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito es una redacción lo más fiel posible a lo ocurrido durante el capítulo 18 de la partida de Rol, Anima Beyond: Memeverso, retransmitida por twitch en el canal de DayoScript y resubida a YouTube en su canal secundario Dayo's Fool Experience. Está realizada con todo el cariño del que dispone un servidor, y espero sinceramente que os guste. Si no habéis visto nada de la serie, será difícil seguir este documento, y muchas cosas carecerán de sentido, ya que uno de los pilares de esta historia es la evolución de los personajes y su relación. Como bien dice el título, es la decimo-octava parte. En un futuro se irán subiendo el resto de capítulos, a medida que se vayan escribiendo. Muchas gracias de antemano.
> 
> El último capítulo es cosecha propia, inspirado en diferentes fan-arts sacados del hashtag #BeyondMemeverso en twitter.
> 
> Y nada más, salvo darle las gracias a Dayo, Álex, Chio, Lynx y Felipe por crear entre todos esta historia y estos personajes, y a Quetzal por su maravillosa participación en este episodio.
> 
> Si queréis saber más, seguid la propia serie en Twitch o YouTube, el hashtag anteriormente mencionado, y a los que se encargan de hacerla posible:  
> Dayo - @DayoScript  
> Álexelcapo - @EvilAFM  
> Chio - @ChioUyuni  
> Felipe - @Felipez360  
> Lynx - @LynxReviewer  
> Quetzal - @slifante
> 
> Y a un servidor: @Cresgo

**Primer Acto**

**Engaño**

Tras bajar las escaleras, Octavo se encontró en una sala iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas. A la izquierda de la entrada había un armario de madera entreabierto sin nada en su interior, y a su lado una vieja mesa huérfana. En frente del ropero reposaba una estatua de oro, similar a todas las que habían visto en su trayecto por el palacio del sultán. A la derecha de dicha estatua, se abría un camino cubierto de sombras. Tras Octavo llegaron al poco los otros, con Viridiana cerrando el grupo.

Cada uno cogió una antorcha, excepto Octavo, que le indicó a Quinto que cogiera la suya, antes de abalanzarse hacia un pasillo oscuro que se encontraba delante suya. Sin casi darse cuenta, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Yo voy la primera- dijo Hilda.

\- Es por este pasillo, todo recto, doblando la esquina al final. Vayamos sigilosamente, por si hubiera guardias- comentó Viridiana.

Hilda asintió y echó a andar. Octavo, guiado por la espalda de su compañera, caminó tras ella, mientras Quinto volaba por delante de ellos a unos tres metros del suelo. Tomás fue detrás y en último lugar junto a la monja se hallaba Victra. Recorrieron el camino con cierta presteza, tras superar una columna cerca de la cual parecía abrirse otro trayecto a mano derecha. No se lo pensaron y siguieron las indicaciones de Viridiana.

\- ¡Segunda!- gritó Octavo al alcanzar la puerta al final del angosto pasillo- ¡Hilda, abre la puerta!

Y la abrió.

\- ¿¡Segunda, estás aquí!?- soltó de nuevo Octavo, ansioso.

Lo primero que vieron fue una piscina llena de lo que parecía sangre. Seis magos se situaban en torno a ella, con las manos al frente, realizando un ritual, y en uno de los extremos de la piscina, vigilándolo, se encontraba quien parecía ser el Sultán.

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo. No creía que pudieras traerles aquí, y aun así…- dijo con acento kushistaní mientras se giraba al grupo de cinco sonriendo- has demostrado tu valía, Lanouel.

En ese momento, el grupo se giró hacia Viridiana, que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

\- Amigos, se ha terminado la Cuaresma.

Acto seguido, su rostro comenzó a cambiar. Sus voluptuosos pechos disminuyeron hasta formar unos pectorales masculinos, y su figura estilizada y llena de curvas se volvió casi recta, todo ello con una banda sonora de fondo, compuesta por los chasquidos y crujidos que emitía su propio cuerpo al metamorfosear. Ante ellos, Lanouel mostraba su verdadera apariencia, el pelo blanco, la piel pálida y los ojos colorados, acompañados en su totalidad por una pose exagerada que remarcaba sin lugar a dudas su excentricismo. Incluso su ropa había cambiado, y la expresión que mostraba era una mezcla entre sadismo y perversión sexual.

\- ¡Ha comenzado el Carnaval!

Su incómoda risa chillona retumbó por la amplia habitación en la que se encontraban, y su cuerpo se movió al son.

\- ¡Hija de puta! -gritó Tomás, aún pensando en Lanouel como la mujer que los había acompañado.

\- Así que vosotros sois aquellos de los que me había advertido Levan -continuó diciendo el Sultán.

Entonces Octavo se dio cuenta de algo. En su mano derecha, aquel hombre portaba lo que habían estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo. Aquello por lo que habían comenzado su viaje, aquello que Levan les arrebató ante sus ojos y aquello por lo que estaban siendo perseguidos por Lorenzo y sus secuaces. La Vara de Pertho se mostraba ante ellos, poderosa, orgullosa, y en poder de un increíble enemigo que hablaba con calma y un aire de superioridad, por lo que también, peligrosa.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿No era una ilusión? -preguntó pensando en las visiones que había visto del mago con apariencia de niño-. ¡Tú tienes la Vara de Pertho!

El Sultán se rió, mientras tocaba la vara y descargaba un sonoro golpe contra el suelo.

\- Yo sé qué hacer con este poder… Vosotros no sois capaces de hacer nada con esto ¡Pero yo puedo conseguir su poder con mis propias manos! -dijo apretando la vara y alzando la voz mientras se aproximaba a ellos- ¿Y ahora venís aquí, pensando que podréis arrebatármelo tan fácilmente? Eso es un insulto hacia mí… hacia mi propia familia. ¿Con quién creéis que estáis hablando, niños?

Caminaba hacia ellos, y Tomás vacilaba, dando un paso hacia atrás. Por su parte, Hilda decidió ir hacia delante, sin temor, con la intención de hacer lo que siempre había hecho: proteger a los suyos. Detrás de ellos Lanouel seguía riéndose, y eso la crispaba aún más. Por un momento se replanteó su estrategia, y pensó que lo mejor sería atacar directamente al hombre que les había engañado y les había dejado en bandeja para su señor.

El resto de magos se giraron para observar la situación, con intención de actuar, pero con la atención puesta aún en el ritual. El Sultán alzó la mano.

\- ¡No! Ellos no lo merecen, no son tan peligrosos- y tras sus palabras, los magos agacharon la cabeza de nuevo para volver a centrarse en su totalidad en el ritual.

“¿Que no somos peligrosos?”. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Tomás. No iba a permitirlo, así que se armó de valor y avanzó hacia el mago más cercano.

\- No te preocupes amigo, no soy peligroso -comentó con tono afable y sarcástico mientras levantaba su mano.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El mago no vaciló. Alzó su mano y chasqueó los dedos. Antes de darse cuenta, una pequeña bola de fuego creada de la nada, volaba e impactaba en Tomás, que retrocedió ligeramente aturdido mientras observaba cómo su atacante volvía a bajar las manos y la cabeza para seguir realizando el ritual.

El Sultán rio con una poderosa y macabra voz.

\- ¿Vosotros sois de verdad los que ibais a acabar conmigo?

Hilda se puso cada vez más nerviosa ante aquella situación, y comenzó a liberar su ira poco a poco. El joven de pelo castaño se recompuso y alzó su mirada y su mano con rabia. Sus sentidos se centraron en un solo punto del individuo que se hallaba ante él, y concentrando su mente emitió una ráfaga telequinética que impactó de lleno, empujando ligeramente a su enemigo sin llegar a tirarlo a la piscina. “¿Ya está?” se preguntó, “¿Sólo soy capaz de hacer esto?”.

\- Bien, si así lo deseáis… ¡Morid entonces!

La vara volvió a resonar en el suelo. Poco a poco, el sonido de que emitía fue cambiando por unos llantos. Llantos de lo que parecían ser bebés. La mente del grupo se llenó de inquietud, y los lloros se hacían eco en su cabeza.

No había marcha atrás. No había salida. Allí estaban, y allí habrían de luchar, bien para vivir o bien para morir en el intento.

La pelea por su vida y por la vara acababa de dar comienzo…

 

 

**Esperanza**

El primero en mover ficha fue el mismísimo Sultán, que se acercó velozmente a Tomás mientras sus extremidades superiores se convertían en unas largas garras con cuchillas. El joven reaccionó con celeridad y se centró en la mente del hombre, intentando confundirle. Parecía demasiado poderoso y con fuertes convicciones. Sonrió.

\- Tus trucos no funcionarán contra mí. ¡No me gusta que hagan eso en mi casa!

Las garras golpearon el esternón de Tomás y desgarraron su pecho, que se tornó rojizo a una gran velocidad. Consiguió mantenerse de pie, mareado, mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz preocupada de Octavo.

\- ¡TOMÁS!

Corrió hacia él, lo más rápido que podía y antes de que nadie más pudiera reaccionar. Se situó detrás de su amigo y sus manos le alcanzaron antes de que se pudiera desplomar. Una gran luminaria surgió de ellas y poco a poco, las heridas de Tomás, que se habían quedado al descubierto por el corte de las cuchillas, parecieron cerrarse. “Lo he conseguido estabilizar a tiempo” pensó “pero aún hay peligro. Debo estar rápido”, y se preparó para lanzar su siguiente hechizo.

Tomás se recuperó sin saber cómo, notando en un momento a su compañero detrás mientras una cálida energía recorría su cuerpo y le llenaba de nuevo de vida. “Ahora sí que no puedo fallar”. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y rápidamente tiró de uno de aquellos nodos que salían del interior de la cabeza del Sultán. “Abre la boca” le ordenó mentalmente Tomás. Así fue. El kushistaní luchó con su propia voluntad contra la del psíquico, pero esta vez, flaqueó.

Rápidamente el santo alcanzó su espada, y sin dudarlo ni un momento atravesó el cráneo del enemigo. Por un momento se hizo el silencio, mientras todos contemplaban la escena. Los únicos que supieron al instante lo que pasaba fueron el atacante, el agredido y Lanouel, que sonreía tranquilo. La espada se había hundido en la cabeza del Sultán, que por dentro parecía ser una masa amorfa a la que no le había producido daño alguno.

En la sala volvió a resonar la risa del kushistaní, que se arrancó la espada y la tiró al suelo con desprecio. El rostro que antes poseía, fue rasgándose cada vez más por la apertura de la boca, mientras se abría paso una segunda cabeza, monstruosa y hecha de lo que parecían vísceras y hueso. Su voz cambió ligeramente, adquiriendo un tono de ultratumba cada vez más grave y gutural.

\- ¿Creías que eso sería suficiente para matarme? Maldito iluso…

 

Victra observaba la escena asombrada, pero rápidamente sus instintos de asesina aparecieron. “No es momento de mirar. Actúa”. Rápidamente se giró para mirar a Lanouel, que seguía en la puerta, con cara de asombro y satisfacción al contemplar maravillado aquel dantesco panorama. Antes de que pudiera verla, Quinto, que volaba sobre el conde, emitió un pequeño destello para distraer más a Lanouel, que no se dio cuenta de que la Gata se abalanzaba contra él, la daga en mano.

El filo atravesó firme la garganta de su víctima con un movimiento punzante. Al liberarla del cuello, y estando preparada para la sangría, Victra contempló cómo el fluido rojizo de la muerte, se coagulaba poco a poco mientras se detenía por el cuello y parte del torso. “Debería estar muerto” se dijo la chica. La daga estaba manchada, pero las manchas se habían secado velozmente, adquiriendo un ligero tono chocolateado. El conde dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ligeramente sorprendido, pero sin gesto de dolor.

Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo, de forma escandalosa e histriónica, el dedo índice de su mano derecha recogiendo un pequeño coágulo de sangre. Lo lamió con la cara de loco sádico que tenía y sonrió mirando a la muchacha.

\- Buen intento, querida.

Siguió riendo. Victra no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

 

Ante aquella situación, Hilda, la espada en la mano, se había quedado petrificada y tardó en reaccionar. Cuando volvió en sí, corrió hacia el Sultán, con la intención de proteger a Tomás, y le propinó dos estocadas que se hundieron en la carne inerte de la criatura. También tenía la sangre coagulada, y no había ni un ligero síntoma de dolor. “Si al menos logro llamar su atención, no habrá sido del todo en vano”.

 

Las manos de Octavo seguían preparadas, cuando de la nada apareció Lanouel tras él. Ni la asesina se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sin opción de reacción por parte de Octavo, el conde extendió sus manos para agarrar la cara del joven rubio. Sus labios se fundieron en un beso, y sus lenguas se fusionaron, mientras el sabor de la sangre coagulada se apoderaba de las papilas gustativas de Octavo. Notó unos dientes afilados, y su lengua tenía espinas, como si fueran de un felino. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lanouel se había separado, y él estaba dolorido y aturdido por el brusco movimiento.

\- Creías que tu primer beso sería con un gran amor… ¡Pero fue conmigo! ¡Lanouel! -y de nuevo su risa se hizo dueña del lugar. De fondo, seguían escuchándose los llantos de los bebés que parecían estar por todas partes y cada vez más cerca.

De una de las esquinas comenzaron a emanar unas extrañas masas, que se movían de forma aberrante. Gritaban y lloraban, con la mandíbula torcida. Eran seres amorfos, de color oscuro y naturaleza indescifrable, que se aproximaban al unísono, de manera lenta y desconcertante.

\- ¿Qué se siente al mirar a las puertas de la muerte? -inquirió el Sultán mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Nadie respondió. Todos seguían aturdidos.

El mago al que había atacado Tomás en primer lugar, se giró con intención de atacar, pero de nuevo su señor le detuvo.

\- ¡No! ¡Vosotros concentraos en el ritual!

Todos ellos se volvieron de nuevo, bajando sus cabezas y alzando sus manos una vez más para proseguir con el proceso.

Lanouel volvió a la carga, al comprobar que Octavo seguía aturdido, y se abalanzó a por él mientras entonaba una canción lasciva que resonó en la mente del joven antes de que la sobrenatural boca del conde se abriera en un ángulo imposible para hundir sus cortantes colmillos en una de sus clavículas, provocándole un dolor que se resolvió con un grito, mientras la sangre emanaba de las heridas que le había provocado el ataque. Notó cómo el hueso se comenzaba a fracturar mientras Lanouel seguía apretando sin intención de soltarle.

Octavo intentó zafarse, revolviéndose con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, pero el dolor era tal que ni su cuerpo ni su mente respondían con claridad ni precisión.

 

Hilda observaba atónita la situación y la ira se le desbordaba. Pronto se encontró con los ojos del Sultán.

\- ¿Y tú mujer? ¿Te crees más fuerte que yo? -preguntó manteniendo el acento kushistaní, la voz resonante.

No dio tiempo a responder. Casi no dio tiempo a escucharlo completamente. En una milésima de segundo se lanzó contra la guerrera, que notó cómo las garras de aquel ser impactaban contra su armadura y la abollaban golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. Aguantó de pie, pero la pelea acababa de comenzar y el Sultán no parecía estar herido. Después de que la espada de Tomás se le clavara en la cabeza, después de que su propia espada le atravesara la piel por partida doble… Nada. No se había inmutado. Aquella situación, superaba toda lógica que conociera la pelirroja.

Sin duda, corrían mucho peligro. Tenía que aguantar sus embates como fuera.

 

El Sultán había perdido la atención en Tomás. El joven había visto como se lanzaba contra Hilda, que aguantaba sus golpes como el escudo que era. En ese momento, algo se encendió en su cabeza. Una vez más, sus índices tocaron sus sienes. Una nueva orden abordó la mente del kushistaní con gran claridad: “La Vara de Pertho. Entrégamela”. El sultán detuvo otro de los ataques que iba contra Hilda y se dio la vuelta sonriente, alzando la mano y abriendo el puño, dejando el arma sobre la palma de su mano, que apuntaba al techo.

\- Aquí tienes, humano asqueroso -ofreció con sinceridad.

Tomás no lo dudó. Alcanzó la Vara de Pertho y…

No sintió nada. Era una herramienta zeónica, por lo que ya tenía claro que era muy improbable que pudiera utilizarla. “La tengo” le dijo mentalmente al grupo. “Tengo la vara de Pertho”.

 

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Octavo, que seguía intentando zafarse del mordisco del conde. Seguía sin ser capaz. Aun así, consiguió alejar su mente y contactar con su familiar, “Quinto, fuego”, ordenó. El familiar con forma de halcón voló rápidamente hacia Lanouel lanzando las llamas sobre él, como Octavo le había mandado hacer. Sin embargo, con una agilidad propia de un ser de otro plano, Lanouel las esquivó agachándose, y soltando durante una milésima de segundo a su presa, para rápidamente volver a alzarse y disponerse a apresarle de nuevo, no sin antes susurrarle al oído.

\- _Oh mon petit ami._ No voy a soltarte aún, tienes un sabor de lo más delicioso.

Y de nuevo, volvió a su posición original, haciendo que a Octavo se le escapara otro grito de dolor. “El vacío es nuestra única opción y lo sabes” le decía una voz en su interior “¡Cállate!” le respondió.

En ese momento una sombra se precipitó contra el conde, por debajo de Quinto, ante la sorpresa de Octavo. La daga de Victra se clavó de nuevo en Lanouel, esta vez en la nuca, sin llegar a penetrar tanto como para dañar a Octavo, que por un momento consiguió liberarse del mordisco para escuchar otro de los chascarrillos de Lanouel.

\- No es por ahí por donde me gusta que me claven cosas, querida -y antes de que pudiera volver a apresar a Octavo, una ráfaga de energía zeónica le azotó donde antes se había clavado la daga. Victra tenía su prótesis apuntando, de la cual cayeron dos cartuchos al suelo. Por primera vez, los allí presentes, atisbaron un gesto de dolor en aquel macabro ser, que se volvía a mirar a la Gata tras emitir un grito chirriante que retumbo en el lugar.

\- No quería que me abrieran un agujero nuevo hoy cariño.

Victra había conseguido hacerle daño. Y a Victra le encantaba hacer daño a quienes tenía que hacérselo. La cara de la asesina dibujó una media sonrisa en una de las comisuras y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. “Tengo tu debilidad. Vamos a jugar un rato”. Lanouel observaba a la joven de la capa con una mezcla de odio y su perversión característica, mientras sostenía a Octavo fuertemente con sus brazos.

Hilda aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse contra él, dejando un poco de lado al Sultán, y focalizando todos los ataques en un único objetivo. Su espada atravesó el lugar donde debería haber estado la clavícula izquierda del conde, pero se hundió en la piel de nuevo como si cortara una masa inerte. Aun así, no se detuvo, y rápidamente extrajo el arma para volver a propinarle otro mandoblazo con el mismo resultado, tras el cual, preparó su lanza y sin miramientos atravesó uno de los ojos de Lanouel que alzaba su rostro lentamente para mirarla impasible.

\- Vaya, nunca me habían penetrado por _ese_ ojo.

Y volvió a fundirse en una carcajada macabra para después volver a centrar su atención en Victra. Se relamió. Ella, sonrió. “Sí que te he hecho daño, asqueroso. Ahora no apartas la atención de mí”, pensó para sí misma. Esa mirada de superioridad pareció alterar a Lanouel, que se abalanzó contra la asesina para propinarle un golpe, los ojos enfurecidos, olvidándose del resto de personas que tenía alrededor. Hilda volvió a actuar, antes casi de recuperarse, y le zancadilleó con el extremo de la lanza, aprovechando el impulso del conde para que se precipitara al suelo.

En ese descuido, Octavo se liberó del todo y se hizo a un lado, mientras Lanouel caía y aprovechaba sus brazos, ahora disponibles, para evitar chocar con el rostro. Uno de los brazos se rasgó para dejar a la vista la maraña de carne que conformaba su cuerpo, tras usarlo para recuperar el equilibrio, para posteriormente volver a colocarse en su posición original y volver a la carga, intentando propinarle un arañazo desesperado a Victra, que lo esquivó con facilidad.

\- Agh, odio ser la sumisa -dijo Lanouel con tono desesperado y un remarcado deje afeminado.

 

Los llantos de los niños se hicieron más plausibles, y todos pudieron ver cómo la gran masa de bebés amorfos se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar del conflicto, situándose ya a unos pocos pasos de Tomás, que era el más cercano a ellos. El joven aún poseía la vara, y había estado esperando a la liberación de Octavo para poder entregársela. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el Sultán se había librado del estado mental de servidumbre en el que le había sumido, hasta que la expresión de su rostro cambió.

\- Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? -gritó con voz de asco y odio tras mirar su mano vacía y cerrar el puño- ¡Muere!

Tomás intentó responder, haciendo que el kushistaní atacara al conde que se encontraba a su lado, con la atención centrada en Victra. No funcionó. Furioso, el Sultán superó el engaño mental para posteriormente atravesar con las garras el cuerpo del joven, que rompieron definitivamente su esternón y salieron por la espalda, sin llegar a traspasar su corazón. La sangre comenzó a surgir de su pecho de forma escandalosa.

Tomás, sólo vio oscuridad.

 

El cuerpo del santo se desplomó en el suelo cuando el Sultán liberó su garra con un estallido de sangre. Octavo contempló la escena horrorizado, al igual que sus compañeros, y acto seguido pudo ver cómo el Sultán se abalanzaba veloz sobre Hilda para intentar clavarle las garras en las clavículas. Por suerte no consiguió atravesar la armadura, y lo que bien podría haber terminado en desgracia, fue simplemente un duro golpe, que la mujer supo aguantar con entereza, como sólo ella podía hacer.

A Octavo, que era un amante de la anatomía humana, siempre le había parecido una obra de arte el cuerpo de Hilda, pero aún le sorprendía que pudiera aguantar tantos embates con esa facilidad. “Si ella cayera, estaríamos perdidos” se dijo. “Céntrate, no hay tiempo que perder”.

Miró de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de Tomás, que reposaba en el piso. Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo por el camino la Vara de Pertho, que se había caído tras el primer ataque del kushistaní. “¡Actúa! La vara puede esperar un rato más”. Sin dudarlo un instante, concentró gran parte de la energía zeónica de la que disponía y juntó las manos para lanzar el milagro más poderoso que conocía. “No puedo fallarles ahora ¡Se lo prometí a Tornillo!”.

Las manos de Octavo se separaron y sus brazos se extendieron hacia delante, para emanar una brillante luz que en un momento se extendió por toda la sala, y alcanzó a Hilda y a Victra, que se sintieron al instante con mucha más fuerza, muchas más ganas de sobrevivir, y por primera vez en ese tormentoso combate, con esperanzas de lograrlo.

Tras ello, y sin perder un solo segundo, Octavo volvió a juntar sus manos para extenderlas ahora hacia el cuerpo de Tomás, liberando otra ráfaga de luz que encontró de forma directa su objetivo. Tomás abrió los ojos al momento y sintió cómo sus huesos se regeneraban y sus heridas sanaban de forma milagrosa. El pecho le dolía, pero estaba vivo, la sangre que había perdido parecía haber vuelto mágicamente al torrente sanguíneo y él podía levantarse para poder seguir luchando. Lo hizo, y miró a Octavo sonriendo.

\- Gracias, compañero.

\- No morirás, si está en mis manos salvarte, Tomás.

 

**  
**

**Luz**

El grupo estaba renovado, y tanto Hilda como Victra habían visto a Tomás levantarse y sonreírle a Octavo. Había llegado un nuevo asalto, y esta vez, la Gata volvía con fuerzas, y con una idea clara sobre la debilidad de Lanouel. Por eso no lo dudó y alzó su mano protésica ante el rostro del conde, que contemplaba atónito la situación, mientras aguantaba el acoso de Hilda.

\- Dile hola a mi amiga.

Lanouel giró el rostro para encontrarse de cara con otra descarga zeónica de la asesina, que esta vez le alcanzó de lleno, pasando también por parte del cuerpo. Una parte de su rostro desapareció, y varios trozos de carne volaron por el escenario.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Mi belleza! ¡No me puedo ver así! -la lengua recorría lo que podía del rostro deshecho. Victra observaba cómo las células del conde intentaban regenerar aquellas partes que había perdido, sin resultado alguno. Sonrió, y otros dos casquillos cayeron de la prótesis. “Sólo me queda una oportunidad, y no será tan poderosa, pero ya te tengo”.

Hilda se abalanzó contra Lanouel, con la inspiración que Octavo había puesto sobre todos, y de nuevo comenzó a asestar mandoblazos que seguían sin producir el daño que deberían hacerle a cualquier persona normal. El segundo, sin embargo, le alcanzó en el cuello, y por un momento notó cómo su enemigo regurgitaba sangre. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que acto seguido emitiera otra de sus estridentes risotadas, que al contrario que las anteriores, comenzaba a adquirir un cierto tamiz de nerviosismo. La mujer, harta ya de tanta risa fácil y exagerada, decidió clavarle la lanza con todas sus fuerzas en la boca en su tercer ataque, después de retirar la espada del cuello y mientras el conde aún la tenía abierta.

El escándalo cesó, y el movimiento de la lanza al retirarse hizo que la cabeza de Lanouel avanzara levemente. Aún estaba vivo, pero la regeneración, que al principio del combate era instantánea, se iba demorando cada vez más. Su rostro enfocaba al suelo por primera vez. Estaba cansado y dolorido, y las dos mujeres lo sabían. Tendría que salir de ahí si quería mantenerse con vida.

El Sultán contemplaba la escena con cara de decepción, y Lanouel reaccionó, aprovechando un momento de distracción de sus dos atacantes para internarse a toda velocidad en la masa de bebés amorfos, que se encontraba a muy pocos metros. Una vez protegido, gritó.

\- ¡Aramís! ¡La cena está servida!

De entre toda la multitud de pequeños seres, surgió al momento reptando una enorme serpiente de color blanco, las escamas brillantes manchadas con rojo sangre de la masa amorfa que rodeaba a dueño y reptil. Ante su aparición, Lanouel se volvió hacia el grupo, adquiriendo una pose triunfal, extravagante y exagerada, como él mismo era.

\- ¡Y vosotros! -gritó Lanouel dirigiéndose a los magos que se mantenían impasibles realizando el ritual-. ¡No sé qué queréis hacer! ¡Miradme! ¡Estoy perdiendo mi belleza! ¡Haced algo!

El Sultán siguió mirando con cierto gesto de desprecio hacia su siervo, que estaba siendo más un estorbo que otra cosa, y resignado suspiró antes de señalar a uno de los magos.

\- ¡Tú, encárgate de esto!

El mago se detuvo y se giró.

Y el ejército de amorfos sobrepasó a Lanouel y Aramís para alcanzar a los demás, que comenzaron a recibir arañazos y golpes de la masa. El peor parado fue Octavo, que se encontraba de espaldas a la ola de carne, sangre y huesos que se abalanzaba contra ellos. A punto estuvo de sofocarse, cuando escuchó al Sultán, que se aproximaba esta vez a Victra.

\- ¿Te crees muy poderosa con esa cosa? -preguntó apuntado a la mano-. ¡Siente el verdadero poder en tu propia piel!

Hilda clavaba su espada en el costado del Sultán, que había pasado completamente de ella, pero una vez más, no conseguía que se inmutara. El kushistaní se lanzó a por Victra, que esquivaba con éxito el primer ataque que le había hecho con las garras, pero se quedaba expuesta ante el segundo, que rasgaba su capucha y alcanzaba por poco su cabeza, provocando un arañazo algo profundo que comenzaba a sangrar. Cuando miró la garra que le había hecho el corte, unos pocos cabellos blancos teñidos de rojo caían al suelo desde la extremidad, que se cerraba mientras la monstruosa cara del Sultán sonreía.

La apariencia de aquel temible enemigo era difícil de describir. Por un lado, lo que era su antiguo rostro formaba una especie de capucha, con los ojos aún en movimiento, rodeando a la nueva cabeza hecha de vísceras, sangre y huesos, que presentaba a su vez dos orificios con pupilas brillantes que de seguro eran ojos, y una especie de fauces sanguinolentas que parecía ser el lugar por el que hablaba. Era una visión retorcida, inquietante y horripilante, que podría asustar a cualquier persona que lo viera. El grupo no había tenido ni tiempo de pensar en ello. Estaban peleando por su vida y no era el momento de tener miedo.

 

“No, hoy no” se dijo Tomás. Se giró ligeramente, y volvió a tener en frente al mago que le había atacado con una pequeña bola de fuego antes de que todo comenzara, en lo que supuso el inicio de una trifulca desesperada por sobrevivir. Levantó la mano una vez más, dispuesto a emitir una onda de choque, igual que lo había hecho en un primer momento. “Tengo que detenerle” pensó, y procedió.

Nada. El mago, que parecía distraído en el ritual, sin moverse una mísera fracción pareció evitar el impacto. El agua que había frente a él, se movió por los lados hacia el frente, emanando como dos pilares que recorrían la piscina a lo ancho en línea recta, pero el mago no se inmutaba. “¿Esto es una broma?”. Parecía estar protegido de alguna forma, como si un escudo invisible hiciera el trabajo por él. Pero le había impactado al principio. ¿Por qué ya no podía alcanzarle? Parecía propio de la desesperación que le embargaba. Había atravesado al Sultán con su espada tras obligarle a abrir la boca, cosa que no funcionó; había obligado al mismo ser a que le entregara la Vara de Pertho, para después caer desmayado, a punto de morir; Octavo aún no había sido capaz de usar el poder del arma porque sin sus milagros el grupo moriría; sus amigos sufrían a su alrededor, y Tomás… Tomás no conseguía lo que se proponía. Sí, sin duda la desesperación estaba tomando el control de su mente. “No puedo dejar que me controle, no ahora. Sé decidido”.

 

El entorno era un caos. Los bebés rodeaban a todo el grupo y Octavo trataba de recuperarse de los arañazos que le habían provocado aquellos seres. Con el rabillo del ojo atisbó a Tomás cerca, el cual parecía tener problemas. Sus ataques no impactaban en el enemigo, y estaba sufriendo por ello. Al otro lado, delante y detrás del Sultán se encontraban Victra y Hilda respectivamente, tratando de provocarle algún daño al kushistaní. Victra se tocaba la nuca y miraba la sangre que manaba de ella, pero parecía mantener la convicción. Hilda seguía en pie, desesperada por provocarle daños a ese ser, pero lejos de ello se mantenía aparentemente sana. “Aguantad un poco chicas, él me necesita más ahora mismo”. El de cabellos dorados luchó por desprenderse de las masas sanguinolentas que colgaban de él e intentaban golpearle y arrastrarle hacia el suelo. Se giró levemente para alcanzar al siempre santo, y obró otro milagro, generando luz que alentaba a Tomás y cerraba las heridas que le quedaban por el cuerpo. El hechizo se compartió un poco, y su lanzador sanaba poco a poco y recuperaba un poco de la fuerza que le faltaba.

Aun así, seguía débil, por lo que decidió aplicarle la siguiente sanación a su propia persona. El zeon del que disponía estaba en las últimas; quedaban dos tragos, y se veía obligado a gastar un sorbo en sí mismo para poder obrar un último milagro antes de que empezaran todos a caer. “Debo resistir”. Un poco de su energía zeónica abandonó el cuerpo del muchacho para volver a él en forma de curación, que terminaba de cicatrizar sus heridas y le devolvía de nuevo al estado del que había partido.

Sin casi zeon en su interior, pero con fuerzas renovadas, corrió para evitar la masa putrefacta que se había amontonado por los alrededores. Pasó por detrás de Hilda, que le protegería de los golpes del sultán, y un par de metros más allá volvió a ver claridad. Se giró para tener una perspectiva general de la situación y poder controlar a sus amigos para determinar en el momento óptimo quién necesitaría su último hechizo.

Aunque la ausencia de energía mágica hacía que estuviera ligeramente mareado, ahora que estaba recuperado del todo pensaba con claridad. Recordó a Quinto… no a su familiar, sino al Quinto de verdad, al que consideraba su hermano. “Si alguna vez tienes que purificar el cuerpo de un demonio, asegúrate de tener fuego cerca. Siempre me puedes llamar a mí si lo necesitas” le había dicho una vez. “Fuego. ¡El fuego les hace daño!”. Necesitaba que sus amigos lo supieran. Tenían que eliminar a uno de los poderosos, para mermar las fuerzas del enemigo. Vio a Lanouel a lo lejos, oculto tras su serpiente y entre la marabunta de bebés, con pose triunfal, pero con media cara destrozada, luchando por recuperar la tez perdida con la masa facial fluctuando por múltiples partes. “Está en las últimas…” pensó. “Quinto, la tea. Que Victra se encargue de ella. Después te necesitaré para otra cosa”. La vara tenía que seguir esperando, porque ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con ella. Por el momento, había cosas más importantes.

 

La mano de Tomás seguía apuntando al frente, pero la desesperación había abandonado su cuerpo como si de un fluido se tratara. Había notado el poder de sanación de su amigo zeónico de nuevo, y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. “No te rindas”.

Una nube oscura atravesaba la piscina a lo ancho, y al lado del enemigo que tenía frente a él y que había evitado su ataque, se encontraba otro mago del ritual, dispuesto a atacarle. Tres proyectiles morados de magia arcana salieron volando hacia el joven por distintos ángulos. “No amigo, no me vas a golpear”. Rápidamente Tomás alzó el otro brazo, colocando las manos una al lado de la otra y levantó un escudo telequinético que hizo que los proyectiles se diluyeran en el aire, ante la mirada de sorpresa de su agresor.

A Tomás le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, por todo el esfuerzo que estaba suponiendo la batalla, pero en ese momento estaba ileso, y hacía rato que había esquivado a la muerte. Sin duda, Octavo le había vuelto a dar fuerzas, y él conseguía esbozar una sonrisa ante aquella situación tan crítica. “No te fallaré, amigo”.

 

La antorcha cayó encendida a los pies de Victra, que observó a Quinto sobrevolando el entorno, mirándola con aquellos ojos que bien parecían un universo propio. Acto seguido miró a Octavo, que se había alejado un poco para evitar más daños. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y el chico asintió con plena convicción y conocimiento de sus actos. Tenía un plan, y no necesitaba el canal telequinético de Tomás para saberlo. Tendría que estar atenta a su siguiente jugada, y entonces, le tocaría actuar.

De momento tenía al Sultán frente a ella, y sea lo que fuere lo que quisiera hacer Octavo, aquel ser amorfo no le dejaría hacerlo tan fácilmente, así que tenía que atacar, distraerle de la mejor forma posible. Y cogió su daga, como la asesina experimentada que era. La nuca le ardía ligeramente por las heridas que le había provocado el Sultán, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba algo mareada. Lanzó dos ataques con la mayor agilidad de la que dispuso, pero el enemigo esquivó el primero y detuvo el segundo, desviando la trayectoria del puñal con facilidad.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción pareció dibujarse en aquellas fauces horripilantes e incongruentes, y era lo que a la Gata mejor le venía: la confianza del enemigo. Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta su enemigo, la daga cortaba en horizontal lo que supuestamente era el vientre. En el proceso, Victra detuvo el cuchillo en el centro mismo y removió con saña para incomodarle lo máximo posible. Si hubiera sido una persona, se habrían derramado sus intestinos, pero era una criatura asquerosa y horripilante que no parecía tener órganos internos, todo él era una masa de carne que se recomponía tras cada embate.

El kushistaní bajo la mirada, observando a la asesina que se mantenía agachada, alzando el rostro para encontrar sus ojos y removiendo sus entrañas. El Sultán dibujó un molesto gesto de odio y desprecio.

\- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces, asquerosa niña!? -el acento kushistaní remarcando cada palabra, la voz de ultratumba.

“Darle una oportunidad a mi compañera para seguir troceándote y distrayéndote, imbécil”. El destello rojo de la melena de Hilda se alzó a la espalda del Sultán, y su espada descargó otros dos mandoblazos contra él, que como siempre se hundían en la colchoneta que conformaba su estructura celular. Como era común en ella no se detendría ahí, y después de retirar la espada del segundo corte, giró sobre sí misma para clavarle en la cabeza la lanza que manejaba con su zurda a la perfección. Victra, desde abajo, contempló cómo el arma de la guerrera atravesaba una de las cuencas de los nuevos ojos del Sultán, para posteriormente desaparecer por el mismo orificio que había creado, que como siempre se cerraba con el trayecto inverso de la propia lanza.

Seguía sin haber dolor aparente en él, pero algo había cambiado. Le estaban incomodando demasiado, y ambas se dieron cuenta cuando el demonio transformó una de sus garras en una mano corriente para chasquear sus dedos.

\- ¡Acaba con ella! -gritó señalando a Hilda de espaldas.

Victra giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y entre aquellos bebes pudo vislumbrar al mago que seguía delante de Tomás, aquel que debería estar ya en la piscina, lanzando tres proyectiles mágicos que iban dirigidos en su plenitud hacia Hilda. Cada uno golpeó en una de las partes del cuerpo de la guerrera pelirroja, que pareció sufrirlos como no había sufrido nada en aquel combate. Sus labios se apretaron, y gruñó. “Esa magia es peligrosa. Quieren derribar nuestro escudo” pensó Victra. “Esto podría ser pelig…”

Antes de que pudieran finalizar sus pensamientos, una sombra plateada se encaramó a su cuello y se enroscó por todo el cuerpo de la Gata. Los colmillos hendieron la región cervical de la asesina, casi sesgando la carótida, algo que habría sido fatal para ella. Lo sabía, había cortado muchas. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, la cabeza dando vueltas, y aquella mole reptiliana era demasiado grande como para poder librarse de ella con facilidad.

“Me va a matar”.

 

El grito de dolor de Victra resonó por toda la sala, por encima de los llantos de los bebés y por encima de la risa estridente de Lanouel. Tomás se giró y contempló la situación. La gata estaba apresada por una criatura de escamas plateadas, los colmillos en el cuello, con partes de la piel expuesta, similar a la masa que conformaba el cuerpo de su dueño. Hilda vivía la escena en primera persona con cara de dolor y lo que parecía miedo. El Sultán sonreía entre ellas dos, satisfecho por cómo estaba haciéndoles sufrir. La marabunta de fetos amorfos seguía intentando trepar al cuerpo de todos sus aliados, exceptuando a Octavo, que se había alejado lo suficiente para evitarlos.

En ese momento de estupefacción sus sentidos respondieron antes que él “Peligro. A la izquierda”. Rápidamente volteó el rostro y el cuerpo, comprobando cómo Lanouel había vuelto a poner su atención en él. Unas largas cuchillas huesudas surgieron de sus garras, y se extendieron para intentar atravesar a su objetivo; de la parte del brazo surgían siluetas tentaculares que se disponían a golpearle por distintos ángulos.

Tomás, en plena sintonía con su interior y con una concentración que pocas veces había sentido, evitó los ataques con una facilidad que hasta a él le sorprendió, doblando primero su cuerpo para esquivar le movimiento punzante, mientras levantaba múltiples escudos telequinéticos con sus manos para evitar los golpes de las masas cárnicas que surgían como tentáculos de los brazos del conde. Y así, con la sensación de un niño que consigue lo que quiere por primera vez, volvió a sonreír, de manera inocente y aunque la situación no lo mereciera del todo. “No sabía que podía hacer eso”.

El sentimiento no fue duradero, ya que la oleada de vísceras y sangre se abalanzó contra él y contra el resto de sus amigos. Los bebés casi le enterraban, y le producían magulladuras por múltiples partes de su cuerpo. Consiguió librarse de ellos, y se giró una milésima para comprobar el estado de sus amigos. Victra sufría demasiado, al intentar liberarse de la serpiente y las pequeñas criaturas a la vez, intentando pegar patadas a los segundos y alejar a la serpiente de su cuello con sus dos brazos, que estaban libres. Hilda aguantaba sin mayores problemas la ráfaga de fetos, quitándoselos de encima como si de simples garrapatas o sanguijuelas se tratara. A Octavo le habían vuelto a alcanzar, pero respondía rápidamente para volver a centrar su atención en el combate.

Todos habían sobrevivido, pero el asedio no se detenía.

 

Aramís seguía encaramado a Victra, sin darle opciones para realizar movimientos fluidos. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para deshacerse del reptil, y los bebés ya no parecían ser un problema, pero seguía teniendo al Sultán enfrente.

Y lo vio. Vio su cara de placer mirándola, la mandíbula torcida, sonriente. No podía leerle la mente, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Ella lo pensaba continuamente cuando tenía que ser letal, cuando tenía a alguien indefenso frente a ella. Pero a ella no la veían venir, no sabían que se aproximaba la muerte.

Ella la observaba de frente. El Sultán, con sed de sangre y la mirada centrada. Alargó las cuchillas de sus garras y sonrió más, con gesto excitado.

Una última mirada y después, dolor. Las cuchillas se clavaban en su pulmón derecho. Notaba la respiración entrecortada, la vista nublada. Aramís la soltaba, dejándola caer al suelo; incluso los bebés se habían apartado de su cuerpo, dándola por muerta. Su rostro apuntaba al techo y su mano intentaba tapar sin éxito los cinco boquetes por donde le habían perforado el órgano. Temblaba, perdía el sentido y la realidad golpeaba con fuerza a sus ideas, aplastándola contra el frío suelo bañado en sangre.

“Es el fin”.

 

El Sultán se giraba triunfal, lamiendo sus garras teñidas del rojo de la Gata. Hilda sucumbía al terror y al horror. “Esto no puede estar pasando”. Nunca tenía miedo, pero la situación la superaba, era demasiado dolor. Victra yacía en el suelo, la sangre aflorando como un manantial por el lado de su pulmón derecho, los signos vitales desapareciendo poco a poco.

El ser que la miraba, volvía a la carga, y le propinaba un golpe con sus garras que aguantaba como podía. El cuerpo le dolía, y la mente traicionaba a sus instintos de supervivencia. Estaba en otro mundo. Victra moriría, y ella la seguiría; su mente sólo tenía eso claro.

En el momento en el que la desesperación se apropiaba de su ser y el Sultán se preparaba para acabar con su sufrimiento, éste se detuvo, en mitad del movimiento. Entonces alzó las huesudas zarpas, colocándolas a los lados de sus dos caras. Rasgó profundamente con ellas hacia abajo, creando profundos surcos que su estructura lidiaba por regenerar. La pelirroja no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero pronto se dio cuenta. El Sultán giraba su rostro en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba Tomás junto a Quinto y los dos magos. El joven tenía los índices en las sienes y tenía el rostro bañado en rabia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cabeza? -gritó el Sultán-. ¡SAL!

Tomás mantenía la mirada, desafiante. El ser tenía ahora un rostro más humano, como si se hubiera bajado al completo la capucha que formaba esa cara que mostraba al inicio. “Se supone que soy yo la que le tiene que proteger a él”. El joven bajó los brazos y corrió, situándose detrás de Aramís, mirando a Victra. En la mente de Hilda, resonaron unas palabras, como resonaban habitualmente al estar cerca de Tomás o de Tornillo. “Octavo, encárgate de Victra”, la voz de su protegido. “Descuida”, la voz del sanador, “Tened cuidado, es mi último cartucho”.

Acto seguido Quinto voló hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Victra temblando, con la mirada perdida apuntando al cielo. Un pequeño polvillo se liberó de las alas del halcón ígneo, alcanzando lentamente a Victra. Hilda mantenía la atención puesta ante aquella situación, completamente maravillada. En el momento en el que el polvo luminiscente empezaba a tocar las heridas de la asesina, estas se cerraban, sanaban y brillaban. Las cinco marcas por debajo del pecho que comunicaban con su pulmón, dejaron de sangrar. El cuerpo de la chica dejó de temblar, y sus ojos volvieron a enfocar.

Ágilmente, Victra se ponía en pie de nuevo, por detrás del Sultán que aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Hilda, recuperaba el aliento al ver el milagro. “Idiota, cuentan contigo ¡Sigue peleando!”.

La agonía se esfumaba poco a poco.

 

 

**Oscuridad**

Victra se había levantado, mientras Quinto terminaba de espolvorear magia sobre ella. Había notado cómo la respiración y la cordura volvían a ella. Cómo recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. Su parénquima pulmonar recomponiéndose, y los alveolos destrozados, regenerándose como si pequeños globos se llenaran de oxígeno en su interior. Los litros de sangre perdidos volvían a circular por sus arterias y venas, y la confianza volvía a ella.

Al terminar, Quinto dirigió su rumbo hacia Lanouel, sobrevolándole y lanzándole una especie de esputo aceitoso a la cara, llenándola de líquido inflamable, mientras el conde maldecía las acciones del ave de fuego.

“Fuego”. Victra sonrió, y miró a Octavo mientras asentía. Él asintió también.

Lo siguiente que vio fue cómo una llamarada aparecía de la nada, o más bien de la dirección donde se encontraban los magos, y estallaba entre Octavo y Hilda, que se consumían en las llamas con gritos de dolor. Cuando el fuego se extinguió, el joven de pelo dorado tenía gran parte de su ropa chamuscada y medio rostro estaba desfigurado, quemado, las rodillas en el suelo, el humo abandonando su cuerpo y él luchando por mantenerse con vida y por no sucumbir al vacío. Estaba en las últimas.

Por el otro lado, la guerrera había sufrido también mucho daño y comenzaba a tambalearse. El ataque había llegado en el peor momento, justo cuando Hilda parecía recuperar las ansias de pelear y la esperanza. Tenía quemaduras por los brazos y la armadura estaba un poco colorada, desprendiendo calor, pero su estado era mejor que el del sanador.

No podía salvarles, no de la forma que lo hacía Octavo. Lo único que se le daba bien era matar, y eso intentaría hacer. Tomás estaba cerca de ella, y su cono de fuego le alcanzaría también a él si intentaba apuntar a Lanouel. Miró la antorcha que reposaba en el suelo de refilón, y con un rápido movimiento, sajó la pierna del Sultán que seguía de espaldas a ella, mientras aprovechaba para recoger la tea. A lo lejos vio a Lanouel, que intentaba espantar al halcón que daba vueltas por encima de él de forma débil, afectado por el estado de su dueño.

Entonces preparó el brazo, se concentró en la figura del conde de medio rostro. Apuntó… y falló. Mientras hacía el movimiento para lanzarla, Aramís, en un acto desesperado por salvar a su dueño, se abalanzaba contra la joven y la apresaba con mucha más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho antes. La antorcha salió volando y se detuvo a medio camino de su objetivo, quemando a algunos de los fetos sanguinolentos que reptaban y se apilaban en el suelo. Sintió sus huesos crujir y gritó otra vez. El brazo con el que había lanzado estaba atado a su espalda, a punto de dislocarse, y el palo ardiendo crepitaba en el suelo. Lanouel se reía con desprecio y a Victra le volvía a costar respirar.

Había vuelto a fallarles.

 

El calor avanzaba por el cuerpo de Hilda, que se recuperaba como podía, para posteriormente mirar con odio al mago que había levantado la mano para soltar la bola de fuego que casi la había derribado. “Hijo de puta”. Echó a correr, mientras esquivaba hacia un lado el golpe que el Sultán intentaba propinarle en un costado al detectar el movimiento de la mujer.

Se plantó frente a su objetivo y sin detenerse lanzó su primer espadazo, que impactó de lleno en el individuo, provocándole un tajo en el pecho que chorreaba sangre. Siguió con su misión, girando sobre sí misma mientras se agachaba como si de un movimiento de danza se tratara, alcanzando una de las piernas del mago, que por poco no se partió, obligándole a caer de rodillas ante los dos metros de músculo que se volvían a alzar frente a él para realizar un último ataque. La lanza se proyectó peligrosamente contra la cabeza de su presa, que ágilmente y con un ligero movimiento de cuello la esquivó, no sin antes llevarse un buen corte en la mejilla.

Hilda le miraba, agotada y no del todo satisfecha por no tener clavada su cabeza en la lanza. Antes de que se pudiera recomponer del esfuerzo que había realizado, tres proyectiles mágicos, surgidos del otro encapuchado que estaba al lado impactaron contra varias partes de su cuerpo, como ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Dolió. Dolió mucho. Estaba en una situación límite como nunca antes y su pierna se doblaba, incapaz de mantenerse erguida, reposando la rodilla contra el suelo.

 

La situación era crítica. Tomás había contemplado todo con terror. Por fin había conseguido hacer algo útil, pero el resultado era casi el peor posible. Octavo seguía echando humo de rodillas mientras los bebés intentaban apresar su cuerpo para hacer que finalmente perdiera el conocimiento. Victra, que prácticamente había sido resucitada por el joven de pelo rubio, no había podido acertarle con la antorcha a Lanouel, que se reía descaradamente y de forma ansiosa; ahora estaba apresada de nuevo, y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarla de semejante serpiente. Y Hilda, la protectora de todos, no estaba encajando bien los ataques mágicos que se habían focalizado en ella.

Entonces Lanouel cambió sus carcajadas por una canción y lanzó sus garras contra Tomás, que seguía horrorizado y distraído. Una vez más, sus sentidos le avisaron antes de que él mismo pudiera reaccionar, pero esta vez el advertimiento no fue suficiente para esquivar los dos movimientos desgarradores que le había dirigido el conde. El primero lo desvió a duras penas con uno de sus escudos mentales, mientras el segundo impactaba y dibujaba cinco sangrantes líneas oblicuas que recorrían su espalda. Gritó, se tambaleó y se arrodilló, como dos de sus compañeros.

Pronto, el grupo empezó a notar cómo los bebés arañaban y golpeaban sus cuerpos, trepando por ellos, intentando hundirlos bajo el mar de carne y sangre que formaban. Tomás logró levantar la cabeza, dolorido, apartándose aquellas masas una vez más de encima. Miró a Hilda, que resistía a duras penas. Miró a Victra, encadenada por Aramís y lidiando contra los pequeños seres, como si de un _déjà vu_ se tratara.

Miró a Octavo.

Miró a Octavo.

¿Dónde estaba Octavo?

Observaba el lugar donde debería estar Octavo. Y no estaba. Los bebés habían formado una especie de meseta en aquel punto, como si se tratara de una roca en medio del océano, que al poco rato se consumió bajo una increíble oscuridad. Entre ellos se alzó una figura negra, que aún llevaba los quevedos en la cara; el cabello rubio ondeaba como si no le afectara la gravedad y una sonrisa macabra se había formado en el lugar de su boca. Quinto había caído al suelo, temblando, y la luz que le caracterizaba ahora era una negrura fluctuante que le arrastraba hacia la muerte.

La silueta que Tomás no soportaba ver; la que había tratado de evitar cada noche; aquella que consumía a su amigo y le hacía odiarse cada día; la misma que le había atacado alguna vez. Ahí estaba, flotando en el campo de batalla, la cuchilla negra alzada.

El vacío había llegado y miraba al frente.

 

 

**Desolación**

El Sultán, que estaba dispuesto a acabar con Victra para siempre giró el rostro, al notar cómo el vacío circulaba por toda la sala concentrándose en una silueta que antes había sido pura luz. La chica, que seguía apresada por la serpiente, atisbó una sensación de miedo en el rostro del Sultán, que se había olvidado completamente de ella y se dispuso a apresar al ser oscuro. Su brazo se extendió y se dividió, formando una serie de tentáculos que intentaban detenerle de cualquier forma. Octavo movía la hoja de vacío y rechazaba cada una de las partes que habían surgido del brazo que parecieron ser demasiadas y acabaron por apresarle.

Tomás se replanteó su estrategia, y la primera intención que tuvo fue conjurar un cubículo que eliminara el zeon en su interior. “Demasiado tiempo”. Miró al frente de nuevo, y vio cómo los dos magos apuntaban con sus manos a Hilda. Alzó la mano de nuevo, intentando lanzar un impulso telequinético que empujara a ambos magos. Nada, de nuevo. La sangre presente en la piscina formó tres surcos ahora, uno al exterior de cada mago, y el otro entre ambos. De alguna forma, se habían protegido. Al igual que antes, la desesperación comenzaba a adueñarse de la mente del santo.

Octavo se debatía furioso contra los tentáculos que le retenían, moviéndose de un lado a otro, pero el Sultán seguía aumentando el número de carnes que se disponían alrededor del muchacho poseído. La Vara de Pertho se mantenía en su mano oscura, y un extraño fuego pareció consumirla. El arma chispeaba, soltaba energía zeónica de distinto color en torno a ella que acababa estrellándose contra el suelo o flotando en direcciones aleatorias. El alargado artilugio se deshacía poco a poco al contactar con el vacío.

Uno de los magos que estaban frente a Tomás, dio unos pasos atrás y se centró en la criatura oscura que estaba al otro extremo del conflicto. Sus manos se prepararon, y otra enorme bola de fuego apareció de la nada para estrellarse contra Octavo, que cada vez se hallaba más débil.

La situación era un caos.

La Gata, por su lado, intentaba zafarse del agarre de la serpiente, que seguía apretándole con fuerza y deteniendo sus acciones. Hilda se levantó, las piernas temblando. Miró a Victra que se debatía en una lucha desesperada contra la mole plateada que no tenía intención de soltarla. No se lo pensó y se lanzó contra ella para devolverle el agarre. Las fuerzas que le quedaban surgieron de su interior para saltar contra ella y apresarla con la energía que le quedaba. Aramís parecía ahogarse, y se vio sorprendida por la contundencia con la que la retenía la mujer pelirroja. Victra se liberó y rodó por encima de los bebés para posteriormente utilizar una de sus piernas de apoyo para levantarse sofocada y tosiendo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

El brazo libre de la guerrera se dio cuenta de que aún portaba la lanza, que tras un diestro movimiento de hombro, surcó la sala para clavarse en el rostro de Lanouel, el cual retrocedió con un gemido.

En medio del descontrol, un círculo de fuego apareció detrás del Sultán, y detrás de Victra se formaba un portal por el que aparecía una mujer con el pelo blanco, de piel morena y ojos claros. La falda hasta los tobillos y una capucha blanca cubriendo parte de la cabeza, dando lugar después a una capa que ondeaba a su espalda. El torso lo cubría una prenda de seda amplia y color rosado, con las mangas largas y amplias, que acababan ciñéndose a la muñeca gracias a unos brazaletes dorados.

Victra vio cómo la mujer echaba una rápida mirada al entorno antes de palidecer levemente.

\- No… ¿Sois cuatro? ¡El portal sólo es para tres! -gritó con acento kushistaní-. ¡Kinan rápido!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, volvió a atravesar el portal, que se mantuvo abierto ante la atónita mirada de todos los allí presentes.

“¿Sólo para tres? ¡Yo no pienso irme sin Octavo!” dijo Tomás con la voz entrecortada por el canal mental que aún mantenía abierto. Victra miró al chico consumido por la oscuridad, y otra bola de fuego apareció ante él para dejarlo muy malherido. El brillo oscuro que desprendía Octavo por el vacío parecía ser cada vez más tenue, como una vela con la mecha cada vez más corta a punto de apagarse.

En el otro extremo un súbito grito se alzó por encima de todo lo demás. Lanouel miraba al fuego, presa del pánico y nervioso; agarraba uno de los bebés cercanos y su boca se abría de forma sobrehumana antes de propinarle un bocado que le arrancaba la cabeza y parte del torso, liberando una gran cantidad de sangre que caía por su barbilla y manchaba sus nobles ropajes con más sangre de la que ya tenían. Varias de las cicatrices que presentaba, que dejaban al descubierto la masa amorfa de la que estaba hecho, se fueron cerrando con un poco más de velocidad. Dio otro bocado, y tiró el pie que le sobraba al fuego antes de salir corriendo escandalizado, alejándose del portal mientras recogía otro bebé.

En ese proceso los bebés avanzaron, también alterados por el fuego y arañando y golpeando a todos los enemigos del sultán. Un gran número de ellos se abalanzó sobre Octavo, que poco a poco perdió el poco brillo oscuro que poseía y calló al suelo.

 

Tomás vio caer a Octavo una vez más, e hizo lo posible por quitarse los fetos de encima. Al momento, el joven rubio, que había vuelto a su forma humana se elevó, flotando como antes, pero sin vacío a su alrededor. El Sultán reía, satisfecho, y manejaba su cuerpo a su antojo. El santo miró a su amigo una vez más, y por una milésima de segundo, le pareció que estaba sonriendo.

Y ya no le vio más.

El cuerpo de Octavo se desintegró, y las distintas partículas de luz que habían resultado se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Ya no había nadie donde él estaba, tan sólo los bebés amontonados. Las columnas que adornaron la sala se iluminaron por un momento.

“Esto no es real… no lo es. Seguro que está bien, estaba sonriendo”. Victra le observaba, sin palabras, bloqueada y paralizada. Hilda seguía agarrando a Aramís, pero su mandíbula estaba desencajada y sus ojos brillaban, con las lágrimas a punto de suicidarse por el rostro. “No es real” seguía repitiéndose Tomás.

Echó a correr, rodeando al sultán y una columna para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Octavo y recoger la Vara de Pertho. “No sé dónde estás Octavo, pero no voy a perderte aquí”. Su mente era clara “Estaba sonriendo”, sus intenciones se hicieron eco “No está muerto”, sus manos eran firmes “No te perdonaré lo que le acabas de hacer, hijo de puta”.

Miró al Sultán y extendió los brazos, las manos abiertas. De él emanó energía telequinética, nacida de la ira, de la lealtad a su amigo y de la esperanza por reunirse otra vez con las personas que consideraba su familia, una vez acabara la batalla. El rostro del kushistaní cambió y el santo le sorprendió. Su ráfaga impactó con gran fuerza, y la criatura voló unos metros hacia atrás, cayendo en el círculo de fuego.

El Sultán gritó de dolor y su piel se quemó. Todas sus partes ardieron, y él se revolvió en el torbellino de fuego.

\- ¡YO NO ME VOY SIN OCTAVO! -gritó Tomás.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo uno de los magos volvía a cruzar la piscina hacia el otro lado para huir atemorizado.

\- ¡NO! ¡De aquí no se va ni Dios! -añadió Victra, las manos al frente. Un cono de fuego surgía de ellas y alcanzaban de nuevo al Sultán, que seguía revolviéndose en el torbellino, aullando de forma tormentosa ante la tortura que suponían aquellas llamas para su estructura.

Hilda se giró, la serpiente en brazos, medio estrangulada por la enorme guerrera de dos metros que era aún así bastante más pequeña que la mole de escamas plateadas. En un acto desesperado, y sacando otra vez fuerzas de la nada, aún con la imagen de Octavo desapareciendo en la mente, lanzó a Aramís con fuerza al torrente donde estaba el Sultán.

El reptil se revolvió y chilló y su cuerpo ardió. No dejó de sisear ni de moverse. Seguía viva.

La pelirroja recorrió unos metros y recogió del suelo la lanza que había lanzado contra el conde, para darse la vuelta en guardia, mirando a la serpiente y al Sultán.

Al Sultán…

El fuego desapareció. Aramís estaba chamuscada, y el kushistaní había dejado de gritar. Su cuerpo empezó a mutar y a crecer. Su piel y la cabeza que tenía en la forma humana desaparecieron, perdidas entre la masa de carne que se había adueñado de su apariencia, y que se dividía a toda velocidad, formando una figura enorme. ¡Abel Cristo! ¿Cuánto mediría? ¿Treina? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta metros? La cabeza presentaba una boca con colmillos y un par de cuernos afilados que se abrían en las comisuras. De la parte superior del cráneo nacían otros dos cuernos que se proyectaban arqueados hacia el dorso. La espalda tenía unos cuantos huesos que sobresalían a modo de espinas. Tenía lo que parecían dos brazos principales con manos bien formadas y garras, pero de todas partes surgían apéndices en forma de tentáculo o masas amorfas, que bien tenían colmillos o más huesos afilados, formando en algunos casos cabezas más pequeñas que la principal dispuestas a masticar lo que se pusiera en frente. Era completamente del color de los músculos y la sangre. No tenía piernas, sino varios apoyos que surgían de él sin coherencia anatómica alguna.

Era un demonio enorme y estaba delante de ellos para no dejarles escapar. Así se lo hizo saber. Entre bramidos, quejidos y gritos, la voz del Sultán, ahora completamente gutural y alterada, se alzó como se había alzado su verdadera forma.

\- ¡¿CREÉIS QUE PODÉIS CON LA FUERZA DE UN DIOS!? ¡MORIRÉIS POR VUESTRA INSOLENCIA!

Tomás, Hilda y Victra observaban el infierno en el que se había convertido la sala como si fueran los protagonistas de algún tipo de obra de terror. Los magos al servicio del Sultán huían al ver al demonio que era ahora su amo. Lanouel sonreía con admiración ante aquella situación. Y se envalentonó.

No había fuego, ni había peligro con su señor allí. La mujer pelirroja estaba más cerca, aterrada, como una espectadora del horror, demasiado aturdida como para poder darse cuenta de que el conde se había situado detrás de ella.

\- Querida, debiste haber desvirgado a Viridiana cuando tuviste oportunidad -susurró fundiéndose en una risa macabra, como era habitual en él.

Sus garras de hueso atravesaron el vientre de Hilda, que miró hacia abajo temerosa para ver su sangre y las cuchillas de Lanouel, antes de perder la visión y caer inconsciente al suelo.

 

Victra lo vio todo. Hilda, la torre que nunca se tambaleaba, el escudo que todo absorbía, la mujer que nunca claudicaba… Había caído. Respiraba débilmente y estaba fuera de combate. La joven de pelo blanco miró a Lanouel aterrorizada, mientras el conde agarraba otro bebé y se lo comía, devolviéndole la mirada. Del suelo se alzó una vez más Aramís, con partes chamuscadas, que una vez más se enroscaba y la apresaba con fuerza.

Ella no se resistió. No podía. Su daga resbaló de la mano, y la serpiente giró el cuerpo de la mujer, orientando su mirada hacia Tomás, que estaba de pie temblando, con el rostro desencajado, mirando a uno y otro lado. Sus ojos iban de Hilda a Victra y de Victra a Hilda repetidamente, las lágrimas aflorando. No veía nada más, sólo a sus compañeras.

Victra estaba débil, a punto de cerrar los ojos.

Entonces escuchó y despertó del trance. Lo vio e intentó reaccionar.

Quiso gritarle a Tomás, pero su voz no quería salir. Aramís apretaba demasiado, la impedía respirar. Las piernas golpeando en el aire, los brazos intentando zafarse. No pudo hacerlo. No pudo avisarle.

El demonio se estaba moviendo y se aproximaba a Tomás, que estaba en un estado de shock mental que le impedía reaccionar.

Sangre. Sólo sangre.

Una de las cuchillas huesudas atravesaba a Tomás a la altura del corazón. El joven se quedó mirando a Victra, la boca chorreando rojez. Los ojos brillando y las gotas cabalgando por sus mejillas. Uno de ellos se cerró. El otro siguió abierto, mirando a los de Victra.

“No podía dejarle atrás… Somos una familia” resonó en la cabeza de Victra. “Lo siento. Tendréis que iros sin mí”. Victra vio cómo la cabeza de Tomás se giraba para enfocar a Hilda, y después su ojo volvió a enfocar a la Gata, antes de cerrarse definitivamente.

El canal mental desapareció, y la vida de Tomás se esfumó con él.

 

 

**Latido**

El Sultán agarró el cuerpo inerte de Tomás y lo miró con asco.

Victra colgaba de la serpiente, paralizada. No reaccionaba. No había nada por lo que reaccionar…

Bum, bum.

“Tendréis que iros sin mí”.

Bum, bum.

“Somos una familia”.

Bum, bum.

“No podía dejarlo atrás”.

Bum, bum.

“Lo siento”.

Las últimas palabras de Tomás resonaban en su mente como latidos de un corazón aún palpitante. Crepitaban como las brasas de una hoguera que aún no se había apagado del todo. Alumbraban su camino como un faro de esperanza en medio del océano de la desesperación.

Y Victra reaccionó.

“Todavía puedo salvar a alguien”.

Ante la estupefacción de todos, la chica como una sombra se escurrió, liberándose del cuerpo alargado de Aramís. Mientras aterrizaba, alcanzó la daga que había dejado caer, propinándole un ligero tajo a la serpiente. Corrió como jamás lo había hecho y se aproximó la silueta de Hilda, que aun parecía respirar de forma tenue. Lanouel se alzaba frente a ella sonriendo, pero a la Gata no le importaba: tenía trucos de sobra para engañarle.

Levantó la mano con decisión y gesto de furia, tomando posición para lanzar un cono de fuego. Como era de esperar, el cobarde conde se apartaba instintivamente con cara de terror ante una posible llamarada. Nada pasó. Victra canceló el hechizo, y con la fuerza extra que le proporcionaba la prótesis agarró uno de los brazos de Hilda para echársela al hombro. Con el otro brazo palpó levemente la muñeca de Hilda que colgaba cerca de su mano. Tenía pulso. Su corazón todavía emitía latidos ¡Abel Cristo! ¿Por qué era tan ligera? La Gata se vio capaz de todo y sus ojos enfocaron el portal, que se situaba un metro por delante de ellas. Sus piernas respondieron y nadie impidió que saltara.

Y se esfumaron. Atravesaron el portal y se hizo la oscuridad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, unas cuantas personas la observaban. Hilda reposaba en su espalda, y su peso parecía haberse multiplicado.

La mujer que había aparecido por el portal en la sala del Sultán, las miraba, horrorizada.

\- ¿Sois todos?

Victra, empapada en sangre y agotada, cayó al suelo, destrozada.

Después, cerró los ojos.

 

 

 

**Silencio**

Los párpados de Victra se despegaron. La muchacha se hallaba tumbada en una cama de buen colchón. Se incorporó poco a poco, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero. En frente estaba Hilda, que poco a poco volvía al mundo real abriendo los ojos. Parpadeaba. Estaba viva.

La mujer que había abierto el portal se situaba al lado de la puerta que daba paso a la habitación, sentada. Cuando Victra giró la cabeza para mirarla, ella suspiró de alivio y su gesto se tornó alegre. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la derecha para observar a Hilda, que comenzaba a incorporarse con cuidado de igual forma que había hecho Victra. La mujer kushistaní se llevó las manos a la boca y exclamó.

\- ¡Alabado sea Yihamat! ¡Están despiertas! ¡Están despiertas!

Los murmullos y los suspiros de sorpresa se hicieron eco en el pasillo, junto a los pasos de la gente que se aproximaba ansiosa a la habitación. A los pocos segundos unas cuantas personas entraron en tropel a la sala, cada una muy distinta. Diferentes tonos de piel y razas se congregaban en torno a ellas. A Victra le llamó la atención un hombre alto con unas protuberancias a modo de cuernos que asomaban por su frente. También le parecían raros aquellos que tenían las orejas puntiagudas; nunca había visto a alguien así.

Hilda ponía un gesto que resultaba ser una mezcla de incertidumbre, dolor y susto, mientras contemplaba la escena. Victra no sabía bien cómo sentirse, pero sus instintos de supervivencia la instaron a ponerse a la defensiva por muy dolorida que estuviera, haciendo que sus piernas se recogieran para situar las plantas sobre el colchón por si tenía que actuar con velocidad. ¡Abel Cristo, sí que le dolía el cuerpo!

\- ¿Quiénes sois? -inquirió la Gata con la voz firme.

\- Me llamo Aldina. Aldina Ui-Del-Saldinas -contestó la mujer con una mano en el pecho mientras se giraba-. ¡Kinan!

De entre las personas que allí se encontraban aparecía corriendo un hombre que acababa de llegar, alto y moreno, de pelo plateado erizado y vestido con ropajes de cuero oscuro de diseño simple y elegante, con una capa negra que se extendía a lo largo de su espalda, rodeando sus brazos ligeramente, y finalizando en el inicio de sus gemelos. Tenía detalles dorados en las esquinas, y un broche del mismo color que la sujetaba al lado del hombro izquierdo. Las botas también presentaban ciertos retoques de oro en las puntas y en su extremo superior. A la cintura llevaba un pañuelo que la rodeaba, lo suficientemente ancho como para cubrirle toda la parte del vientre, de un tono tostado claro con líneas verticales que lo adornaban. Sobre él reposaba una cadena de oro con algunas piezas similares a monedas colgando.

A Victra le pareció atractivo en un primer momento, pero su opinión cambió cuando la teatralidad se apoderó de él. Empezó a hacer posturas exageradamente dramáticas, cubriéndose el rostro y girando sobre sí mismo antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Así que… están vivas… -dijo con voz profunda y acento kushistaní-. Yo me llamo Kinan -añadió, no sin antes extender su brazo, la mano al frente recta, para darle de nuevo un toque teatral a sus escuetas palabras.

\- ¡Nosotros somos la Resistencia contra el Sultán! -añadió Aldina.

Hilda los miró, triste, los nervios a flor de piel. Ligeramente furiosa también.

\- Habéis llegado tarde.

Las palabras se abrieron camino en las entrañas de Victra como si de un puñal se trataran. Empezaba a sentirse mal, y las imágenes de la batalla recorrían su memoria como diapositivas una detrás de otra.

Aldina bajó la mirada, los ojos cerrados. Kinan por su parte hizo gala de otra postura distinta para taparse el rostro.

\- Intenté salvarlo, pero no pude… -pausó dramáticamente-. La oscuridad le había poseído, y ya era demasiado tarde.

Cambiaba de poses a cada poco, y a Victra estaba empezando a resultarle inaguantable. No era el momento para eso…

\- Los portales de Ghestal no están hechos para muchas personas, y pensábamos que erais sólo tres… -explicó la mujer.

\- Ahora… sois sólo dos. Nuestros números languidecen…

Las tripas de Victra se revolvieron aún más, mientras el cuchillo que conformaban las afirmaciones de Kinan se abrían paso por su mente sin permiso. La chica se acurrucó, las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, la cabeza entre ellas. Hilda no tardaría en extender ese dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Sólo dos? -la cabeza buscando más personas-. ¿Dónde está Tomás?

\- ¿Tomás? -repitió Aldina confundida.

\- ¡Tomás, Tomás… el que estaba con nosotros! ¡El que no era oscuro! ¡El subnormal, señora!

Victra cortó a su compañera, aun con la cabeza entre las piernas, con la voz mermada por las paredes que conformaban sus extremidades inferiores en aquella posición.

\- ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué abristeis el portal? ¿Por qué directamente en la sala del Sultán? ¿Por qué sabíais lo que teníais que hacer? Ni siquiera conocíais a Tomás… ¿Qué tipo de información teníais?

Cada una de las palabras que decía eran una excusa para intentar alejar la realidad de su mente. Estaba confusa, pero necesitaba saber por qué esas personas hacían lo que hacían. Tomás y Octavo, sin embargo, se habían hecho dueños de sus pensamientos.

\- No actuamos a ciegas. Nuestros _daianios_ estaban espiando. Sospechábamos de vosotros, pero al darnos cuenta de que ibais al palacio del Sultán intentamos actual con la mayor velocidad posible… Sabíamos que ibais a morir e intentamos salvaros, pero llegamos tarde.

El dulce y calmado tono de las palabras de Aldina no era suficiente para apaciguar los sentimientos de las dos mujeres malheridas.

\- La mujer que vimos en la calle… -oyó Victra decir a Hilda ligeramente ausente.

\- Nuestra información era dudosa, pero… -se detuvo-. Ahora no sabemos qué hacer.

\- Deberías decirle a tu espía que haga mejor su trabajo la próxima vez. Cuando nos vio, aún éramos cuatro… -añadió Victra sin levantar la cabeza. Se detuvo para autocorregirse- Cinco.

Las diapositivas que atravesaban la cabeza de la Gata se ordenaron para mostrarle las imágenes de la irritante monja Viridiana sonriendo antes de transformarse en el asqueroso ser que verdaderamente era. Se llenó de ira.

Hilda golpeó la pared con el puño, la cara de dolor. La gente que allí estaba se sobresaltó. Victra no, siguió en su posición.

\- La oscuridad… también la poseyó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Hilda.

\- No es nada, Kinan es así… -disculpó Aldina-. Queríamos ayudaros, pero ya es tarde. El Sultán es demasiado poderoso y vosotros solos no ibais a poder hacerle frente. Ni siquiera todos nosotros podríamos con él. Esperábamos que pudierais uniros a la Resistencia…

\- ¿Unirme a la Resistencia? -empezó la pelirroja-. Mi única puta misión era volver a casa con Tomás… Era lo único que tenía que hacer y estoy aquí por ello -las lágrimas de dolor y rabia afloraban por el rostro-. Ahora Tomás no está…

\- Lo sentimos… Creímos que podríamos, pero… hemos llegado tarde -Aldina comenzaba a llorar también-. Hemos llegado tarde…

Con el rostro empapado, Hilda miraba una bolsa a la derecha de su cama. El cadáver de Tornillo estaba ahí. Lo había guardado durante todo este tiempo, y en la batalla ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba. Las lágrimas se precipitaron más rápido y se sintió desolada, incapaz de hacer nada. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, había aguantado todo lo que podía y sus armas habían obedecido sus órdenes… ¿Y dónde estaban sus armas? Miró al otro lado de la cama. Su lanza reposaba, apoyada en la pared, junto al escudo de Liana, que llevaba sujeto a la espalda, pero su espada… ¿Dónde estaba su temible espada? No había ni rastro de ella. Siempre había podido proteger a todo el mundo con ellas, y en tan poco tiempo… lo había vuelto a perder todo… o casi todo… “Eres una inútil Hilda… No te queda nada. No eres capaz de nada… has fallado a tu palabra. Le has fallado a Tomás. Le has fallado a Sigurd”.

\- No podemos detenernos -interrumpió Kinan, el puño en alto-. La Resistencia debe seguir. El Sultán sabe que ahora tenemos más efectivos y que vosotros habéis huido… nos empezará a buscar ¿Le haréis frente con nosotros? Nos gustaría contar con vuestras habilidades…

Palabras vacías. Ecos en la habitación. Las declaraciones de Hilda estaban matando a Victra por dentro. Las diapositivas ahora se centraban en enseñarle el rostro sonriente de Tomás, el gesto nervioso de Octavo… y después de cada buen recuerdo volvían con intensidad las imágenes de sus muertes. Octavo bañado en negro, cayendo al suelo para flotar después en su forma humana y desaparecer entre partículas. Tomás con gesto de terror, paralizado contemplándola antes de que una enorme cuchilla apareciera por el lugar del pecho donde se encontraba el corazón, sesgando así su vida para siempre. “Somos una familia… Tendréis que iros sin mí… No podía dejarlo atrás… Lo siento…”.

Intentó ocultarse más aún entre las piernas, apretándolas para evadirse completamente del exterior.

\- Dejadnos solas, por favor- pedía Hilda entre sollozos, el puño aún en la pared.

\- Está bien. Vámonos, necesitan espacio -la mujer se detuvo para mirarlas una última vez-Cuando estéis preparadas, hacédnoslo saber.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y en último lugar salió de la sala Aldina, corriendo una cortina antes de abandonar la habitación. Estaban solas.

Hilda se tumbaba en el camastro de nuevo y miraba a la pared que tenía al lado, destrozada por dentro y por fuera. Veía borroso a través de lo que parecía un manantial que escapaba de sus ojos. Sollozaba y gritaba de dolor entrecortadamente.

Victra mantenía su posición y se aferraba fuertemente a sus piernas. La voz de la guerrera era como una devastadora ola de desolación y sufrimiento que alcanzaba cada uno de sus sentidos.

No podría mirarla a la cara. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

¿Estaba lloviendo en la habitación?

No.

No era posible.

¿Por qué tenía el rostro tan empapado?

Parecía que sus ojos lo mojaban.

“Idiota”.

“Has tenido que volver a perder a tu familia para recordar cómo se lloraba…”.

Al rato, se hizo el silencio.

 

FIN DEL ACTO

**Interludio I**

**Reencuentro**

Estaba en la nada, que brillaba con un blanco implacable. No sabría cómo llamar a ese lugar, pero sí cómo definirlo. “Blanco”. Tomás sonrió por la obviedad. No había nada más alrededor. Su cuerpo desnudo era ligero y su mente estaba clara. Sabía lo que le había pasado. Había muerto. “No sabía que habría algo más allá de la vida”. Se miró y estaba desnudo. “Es gracioso que cuando todo acaba, vuelvas a estar como al principio, con el pene al aire”.

No tenía un rumbo que seguir, la eternidad se extendía en todas las direcciones. Sin saber por qué caminó. Tampoco supo cuánto rato, pero caminó. Los pies descalzos recorrían aquel brillante suelo que reflejaba su silueta a la perfección. Había ganado músculo en el tiempo que estuvo viajando con el grupo. Lo más importante es que había disfrutado cada segundo a su lado. La muerte no habría sido tan dolorosa, si no fuera porque les había perdido a ellos.

Una voz de niño rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Tomás?

Cuando se giró para buscar el origen de la voz, la ropa se formó a su alrededor, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vestía las telas que le había hecho Octavo para caminar sin problemas por tierras kushistaníes. Un niño rubio, del todo reconocible estaba frente a él, a unos pasos de distancia, con la mano negra y los quevedos adornando el rostro. Tomás sonrió, y tras parpadear se encontraba al Octavo adulto que había conocido. Su ropa también había cambiado, y el pequeño hábito de corta talla que llevaba puesto el infante, eran ahora dos piezas de ropa: una camisa y unos pantalones. El brazo estaba cubierto por un guantelete de cuero que llegaba hasta el hombro, y que aún tenía las marcas que había escogido el joven para representar a sus compañeros. Su atuendo de Kushistán.

\- Octavo, compañero. Me alegro de verte.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo -dijo con tono triste-. Moriste.

\- Son cosas que pueden pasar cuando te enfrentas a dos demonios a la vez -los brazos abiertos en un gesto de indiferencia-. Si no hubiera sido por ti habría muerto mucho antes, al igual que Victra y Hilda.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Consiguieron sobrevivir?

Tomás no supo qué responder al momento. Tras meditarlo unos segundos procedió.

\- Diría que sí. Creo que conseguí que Victra captara mi mensaje. Son duras, Octavo. Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Si no hubiera sido por ellas, no habríamos llegado tan lejos. Ellas son las que tienen que sobrevivir, y estoy seguro de que harán lo que sea por vengar nuestras muertes. Somos una familia. Una verdadera familia.

Octavo sonrió levemente y asintió. Tenía razón, ellos habían sido en ocasiones una carga, pero las dos mujeres eran poderosas. La asesina silenciosa y la guerrera que todo resistía. ¡Abel Cristo, habían derrotado a los herederos del dragón, a un inquisidor y a un profeta! Seguro que se repondrían. Seguro que estarían bien.

Se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. No sabía si realmente quería conocer la respuesta de la pregunta que iba a hacerle, pero la curiosidad le mataba. Aunque ya estaba muerto.

\- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo moriste?

A Tomás se le iluminó la mirada. Cuando estaba luchando estaba aterrorizado, pero ahora su historia sería más bien como la batallita que nunca podría contarle a sus nietos. Evitaría los detalles más desagradables, pero iba a ser una anécdota alucinante.

\- Cuando desapareciste me enfadé mucho. Estaba convencido de que estabas vivo, pero estaba bastante hasta los huevos del Sultán. Obviamente estaba equivocado, pero eso ya no importa.

«El caso es que le lancé un ataque psíquico de puta madre y le empujé al fuego. Cuando se estaba quemando, Victra lanzó más fuego con sus manos. El Sultán lo estaba flipando, y yo me lo estaba gozando bastante de gozar. Lo que pasa que luego el cabrón no es que fuera feo y ya, es que era un bicho descomunal. Empezó a mutar y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta había una especie de masa roja enorme en frente -todo lo acompañaba con gestos dramáticos, poses de ninja y movimientos exagerados para representar la altura del demonio-. Vamos, lo que viene a ser una pelea bastante injusta. Y ahí ya todo se fue a la mierda. A Victra se le lanzó la serpiente (que era bastante pesada y le cogió fijación por algún motivo que desconozo) y la sujetó; a Hilda casi la mata la monja que luego era un tío malo y a mí me reventó el pecho el bicho. No te voy a mentir, estaba acojonado… pero bueno, en un momento de lucidez pensé en hablarle a Victra por el canal mental este guapo que teníamos.

Octavo atendía ensimismado como un niño pequeño que escuchaba un cuento. Ponía gesto de dolor cuando se hablaba de la caída de sus compañeros, y cara de asombro cuando Tomás comentaba las jugadas y la verdadera forma del Sultán. El toque de inocencia que le daba el protagonista hacía que, de alguna forma, lo que era una tragedia pareciera más bien una representación teatral cómica.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste a Victra?

\- Bueno… le recordé que somos una familia. Le pedí perdón por no huir cuando se abrió el portal. Bueno, no sé si te enterarías, porque ya eras negro en ese momento, pero una tía abrió un portal, por eso estoy seguro de que están vivas.

\- Algo me suena…

\- La cosa es que no te quería dejar atrás y se lo recalqué. Cuando ya notaba que me iba, miré a Victra y a Hilda. Quería que se la llevara como pudiera.

\- Lo hiciste bien Tomás, estoy orgulloso de ti. Puede que les hayas salvado la vida.

\- Sí, al final pude hacer algo bien. Me parece muy mal que ese señor no se muriera después de suicidarle dos veces.

El chico rubio se levantó y sonrió. Y Tomás recordó algo.

\- Oye Octavo ¿Estabas sonriendo cuando te moriste o fue cosa mía? Estaba convencido de que habías sobrevivido en parte por eso… Fue una milésima de segundo antes de que te convirtieras en polvo, pero me pareció verla.

\- Sí, creo que sonreí.

\- Sabía que no había sido mi imaginación… ¿Por qué sonreíste? Estabas muerto.

\- Bueno… Cumplí mi cometido, que era hacer lo posible por no veros morir. Además, cuando me poseyó el vacío fue distinto a otras veces. Os veía a los tres, claramente. Vi que se había formado el portal y vi a la mujer que asomaba por él. Por un momento pensé que podría ser Segunda y que podría verla antes de morir, pero no era ella. Mis ganas de hacer daño iban dirigidas al Sultán y a nadie más -se detuvo unos segundos pensativo-. Creo que al final pude controlar aunque fuera un poco a mi yo oscuro.

\- Eres un ser de luz, compañero.

\- No, ese eres tú Tomás.

Ambos sonrieron. Tomás no pudo evitarlo y se fundió en un abrazo con su amigo. Incluso allí, más allá de la vida, los abrazos seguían siendo igual de cálidos, y eso le alegró. Cuando se separaron, otra voz los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí tan pronto?

Tornillo en su forma de nekirin los miraba extrañado.

\- ¡Tornillo, amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Sabes que Hilda lleva tu cadáver _moñeco_ a todas partes? Creo que te echa de menos.

\- ¿Habéis muerto? ¿Por qué?

\- Demonios chungos. Nos dieron bastante fuerte.

\- Siempre tiene que haber demonios… ¿Hilda y Victra están bien?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Prueba de ello es que no estén por aquí.

El nekirin suspiró. No les había perdonado por la muerte atroz que le habían dado a Lalita sin motivo alguno, haciendo caso omiso de sus sugerencias. Sin embargo, les echaba de menos. Los momentos que habían pasado juntos en momentos de menos conflicto, habían sido plenamente disfrutables. Se había reunido con Favole en aquel lugar pálido, pero de forma egoísta quería verlos a ellos también.

El santo giró sobre sí mismo y miró alrededor.

\- Pensaba que después de la vida habría un sitio donde nos juntáramos todos los muertos para hacer fiestas de puta madre, pero sólo estamos nosotros.

\- En el tiempo que llevo aquí sólo he coincidido con gente que conozco, y todos suelen aparecer como de la nada. No puedes ver a quienes veo yo, si no los has conocido antes.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Tomás no vio a Quinto, y por qué desapareció cuando le vi vagando.

\- ¿A Quinto? ¿Al pollo? -preguntó Tomás inocentemente.

\- No, no, al pollo no. Al verdadero Quinto. Mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu hermano? ¿Cómo Segunda?

\- Los dos eran de la Orden de San Judas Tadeo. Ambos eran muy importantes para mí. Quinto murió hace tiempo, pero siempre será mi hermano. Hasta que no conocí a Hilda en profundidad, no volví a tener la misma sensación que había tenido con ellos dos.

\- Creo que lo entiendo -dijo rascándose la perilla- ya me contarás, tendremos tiempo de sobra para las historias.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio, unos segundos. Al poco, Tornillo hizo un gesto con el ala.

\- Tomás, creo que alguien te está esperando.

El chico se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la dirección que indicaba el nekirin. A unos metros se había formado un establo. Le era muy familiar.

\- ¿Me disculpáis?

\- Adelante, sé que lo estás desando -respondió Octavo sonriendo.

Y así hizo. No corrió, pero se dirigió con paso nervioso al lugar que había aparecido de la nada. Cuando entró, vio un corcel negro, que le miraba y parecía sonreír. Estaba comiendo. ¿Había comida allí? Se aproximó y alcanzó su rostro alargado con cariño. Horsefrillos empujaba la mano de su amigo con cariño.

\- Te he echado de menos, compañero. Me alegro de verte.

\- No -respondía de forma seca el caballo.

\- ¿No?

\- Pronto. Gilipollas. Pronto.

\- Lo sé, amigo. Lo siento.

Apretó su cara contra la cabeza del caballo. Le encantaba esa sensación. Era lo que más le gustaba cuando vivía con sus padres, antes de embarcarse en aquella aventura con su nueva familia. Le dolía mucho no estar con las dos mujeres, se acababa de dar cuenta de ello.

\- Ya las estoy echando de menos.

Esbozó una sonrisa. También notó una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. “¿También se puede llorar en la blancura, después de muerto?”. Sí, se podía.


End file.
